Christmas Love
by Nanashichan
Summary: I know that this is WAY out of season but I wrote it a while back so bear with me. Please review and tell me how you like it. Warnings include sap, HxD, and a little angst. Now onto the story!


Christmas Love  
  
  
  
Ok, here's another HP fic involving Draco and Harry. I was seriously thinking of not posting this but I figure might as well give it a try and if no one likes it, I'll take it off. Warnings include sap, HxD, and a little bit of angst. Yes, I know that this story is WAY out of season but I had originally started it a while back at Christmas when I began Summer Break so it was ok when I first wrote it. Just read and review!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
  
  
Christmas Love  
  
  
  
/Christmas again./ Harry thought sourly to himself. Normally he would be excited and would indulge himself with the holiday celebrations at Hogwarts but after last year, the wintertime had dulled to him. /Why did I have to do it? Why did I go and embarrass myself like that last year by asking Cho out?/  
  
During his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry had actually gathered enough nerves to ask the Ravenclaw Seeker to the winter ball in front of everyone in the great hall. Imagine the humiliation that he felt when the Chinese girl had turned him down. Immediately, Harry had turned and fled. Ever since then, he had dreaded the next Christmas and finally it had arrived.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Ron shouted cheerfully and pulled back the drapes.  
  
Rubbing his eyes blearily, Harry reluctantly got out of bed and sat down on the floor beside his best friend where all his gifts had been placed. As usual he had received the normal package from Mrs. Weasley and the gifts from Ron and Hermione and all his other friends. The Dursleys had sent him a paper clip this year along with a note asking yet again if he could find some way to remain at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. This Christmas, Sirius had also sent him a gift and Harry mentally wondered if Hedwig had already reached his Godfather with his package. Although, to his surprise, there was an extra gift lying beneath all the others, unlabeled and mysterious. Picking up the plain white box, Harry turned it over and over in his hands, attempting to find a label. Finally giving up, the emerald- eyed Gryffindor carefully opened the large box and peeked inside. He gasped and pulled out a fluffy brown bear with beautiful silver-blue eyes. Underneath was a note.  
  
  
  
Dear love,  
  
I hope you enjoy the bear. It had taken me a long time to find something that you could possible like but I couldn't find the nerve to deliver it myself. Have a merry Christmas and know that you are the most precious person to me.  
  
Signed,  
  
1 Your admirer  
  
  
  
Blushing, Harry hurriedly hid the piece of parchment from Ron's sight. The redhead raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't get to say anything as Hermione came barging into the room.  
  
"Ron! You have to hurry or we'll be late for the trip to Hogsmeade. Are you sure you won't come Harry?" Hermione asked, calming slightly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No thanks Herm. I just want to have some rest before dinner. You two go ahead and have a good time. I'll meet you tonight at the feast." The emerald-eyed boy shooed his best friends out of the dormitory and the common room before settling himself in front of the crackling fire.  
  
About midday, Harry climbed out of the portrait hole and began to stroll down the deserted corridors. There were very few students left at Hogwarts since many had gone home to their families but besides Ron, Hermione, and himself, Fred, George, and Ginny had remained along with four or five Hufflepuffs, about ten Ravenclaws, and one Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sweeping out onto the grounds, Harry trudged through the thick snow, making his way to the Quidditch fields, broom in hand. When he had gotten close enough to the playing fields, Harry mounted his Firebolt and gently kicked up into the air. He smiled as the wind blew harshly against his cheeks, his robes fluttering out behind him. Performing a few tricks in the air, Harry pulled to a stop and hovered thirty feet in the air. Lying across the handle of his broom, the ebony-haired boy fell into his thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco sighed deeply as he walked out into the lively whiteness. This year he had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the winter, not that he had ever looked forward to going home to his parents before, but this holiday he had actually been able to convince his father to allow him to remain at the school.  
  
Wandering down to the Quidditch fields, the platinum-haired boy absently glanced up into the sky and was surprised to see a hovering figure. He watched in shock as the person fell off his broom, hurtling toward the ground. Without thinking about it, Draco whipped out his wand and slowed the decent of the other person. Hurrying forward, Draco carefully turned the person over only to find that it was no other than Harry Potter. Checking for a pulse, Draco was relieved to find that Harry's was beating strong and he was only asleep. The most damage he could find was a small cut on the boy's cheek where it had scraped against his fingernail when he fell.  
  
"Potter! Wake up!" It was to no avail though, since Harry only cuddled toward his warmth and sighed blissfully.  
  
Despite himself, Draco smiled gently down at the sleeping boy and brushed aside a few strands of ebony hair. Bending down, Draco softly kissed Harry's forehead before retrieving the still hovering broom and lifting Harry securely in his arms.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco's eyes flared angrily as he placed Harry into his bed and sat down beside him. Immediately, Harry snuggled up to him, causing Draco's frown to vanish momentarily but his troubling thoughts returned nonetheless.  
  
After he had found Harry, the silver-eyed boy had tried to bring Harry back to Gryffindor Tower but the Fat Lady had not wanted to budge at all to allow him entry. To top it off, he had run into Fred and George Weasley on their way out of the Gryffindor common room. Draco had to flee before they could tackle him and rip his head off for having an unconscious Harry with him. So now his only choice was to bring the emerald-eyed boy back to his own dorms, risking Snape discovering them, and allow Harry to rest in his bed.  
  
Releasing another sigh, Draco brushed one last kiss over Harry's forehead and then pushed himself off the bed and dug through his trunk for another shirt, pants and sweater, before making his way to the bathroom to change out of his robes.  
  
A few minutes later, emerald orbs blinked open sleepily. Harry tried to fight the force attempting to wake him and buried his face into the pillow beneath his head. It smelled so good; just like Draco. /Wait a minute! Pillow?! That smelled like Draco?!/ Shooting up, Harry was now fully awake, his eyes widened when he caught sight of the forest green drapes trimmed with silver. /How did I end up inside? Not to mention in Draco's bed./ He was about to pull back the curtains when he heard a door swing open. Falling back onto the bed, Harry held his breath as he closed his eyes and waited for the person to leave. To his surprise though, the drapes were pulled back and he felt the bed dip as the person sat down.  
  
"Harry. . ." Draco whispered to himself, brushing fingers through the ebony strands.  
  
Unbeknownst to the platinum haired Slytherin, Harry was awake. /What is he doing? What has happened to him? It's not like I don't want this but still. . .it's strange for him to change this much and to actually act like this toward me./  
  
Harry waited until Draco had left the vicinity of the bed before opening his eyes. Pushing aside the heavy fabric, Harry slung his legs out of bed and glanced around the Slytherin dorm. He turned abruptly when he heard the door swing open again and locked eyes with Draco.  
  
"Finally awake I see. How are you feeling, Potter?" Draco asked as he set the bag of medical supplies on the nightstand.  
  
This would have been a strange situation if Harry hadn't already witnessed Draco kissing his forehead. "Why do you care Malfoy? Not to mention why am I here?"  
  
"Just to clue you in, I do have a heart believe it or not and I was worried about you. I had found you out on the Quidditch field asleep on your Firebolt. You had fallen and I had saved you from dying so be at least a little grateful Potter." The silver-eyed boy huffed indignantly and pulled a chair closer to his bed before beginning to dress the small cut that Harry had received on his right cheek.  
  
Harry winced when the alcohol was applied but didn't move from Draco's gentle hands. Instead, the ebony-haired boy puzzledly stared into the other boy's eyes. "Why are you helping me Draco?" Harry didn't even notice that he had addressed his sworn enemy by his first name.  
  
Draco did notice though and gasped slightly. He had always wanted hear Harry call him by his given name and he had just gotten his wish. "I. . ." he shrugged. "You are my enemy but I don't want to see you hurt. True, I'll get you into trouble but not hurt you. I would never go that far Harry. There all done." He had an insane urge to kiss the boy before him on the lips but fought it down, knowing that it might only get him hit.  
  
"Thanks. For fixing the cut and for rescuing me earlier." Harry muttered, blushing  
  
Draco shook his head. "It was nothing. It is Christmas after all and I really don't think that it's a time to be fighting anyway."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke again. "Umm. . .Harry? I was wondering that, well, since we both don't have anything to do and everybody else has gone down to Hogsmeade, that, if you would like, we could go get some butterbeer together? I mean, being with you even out rules staying cooped up here."  
  
Ignoring the last comment and smiling at the stuttering Draco, Harry nodded. /He is just too adorable to refuse when he's nervous./ "I would like that. Just let me go grab my winter robes and money and I'll meet you in the front hall."  
  
"Alright. Sounds good. See you in about ten minutes then." Standing, the platinum-haired boy led the other out of the Slytherin tower before quickly dashing back to his room to change into his robes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Half an hour later, the Gryffindor and the Slytherin found themselves seated in the Three Broomsticks, sipping their butterbeer and chatting cheerfully like old friends. In truth, both boys had began to get more comfortable around each other and had found out that the other was nothing close to the horrible image that they had pictured. As a matter in fact, both Harry and Draco had many similar views on life and both shared many likes and dislikes.  
  
"Well, I don't mind working with potions it's just that Snape seems to find amusement in harassing me. Of course you don't have that problem with Snape." Harry finished with a shrug.  
  
Draco nodded. "That true but trust me when I say that I would rather that he didn't pay that much attention to me. Frankly, it annoying how he tends to hover over me when I try to do something and then when I make a mistake I never learn how to correct it because he never says anything to help me. At least he tells you what you did wrong."  
  
Harry chuckled, taking another sip of his butterbeer. "You know? If someone had told me this morning that I would actually enjoy having your company I would have thought that they had gone insane but I really am enjoying this. It's fun just sitting here and talking to you."  
  
Grinning, the silver-eyed boy laughed. "I would have thought the same thing but I guess I'm also having fun too." He paused to consider something. "Would it be too out of the question if I asked you to start addressing me by my first name now that we can actually stay together in a room for more than three seconds without bickering?"  
  
"Well. . .only if you start calling me Harry instead of Potter." The ebony- haired boy stated.  
  
Draco smiled. "Deal."  
  
They smiled at each other as both felt a wave of happiness wash through them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Aww. C'mon just try one." Harry whined as he put on his best puppy dog eyes. They were on the path back to Hogwarts just after they had visited Honeydukes.  
  
Draco wavered. /He's just too damn cute when he does that! No, I must be strong./ Despite his efforts, the Slytherin sighed and nodded. "Fine. Just one but if I get a really bad flavored bean you'll owe me."  
  
"Agreed. Here." Holding up the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Harry waited as Draco eyed the candy and then carefully chose a red one. Hesitantly he brought it up to his mouth and took a bite. Chewing for a moment, Draco's face twisted up in disgust as he tried to swallow it. "So?"  
  
"Lipstick flavored. You definitely owe me." The silver-eyed boy said as he sucked on a toffee to rid himself of the after taste.  
  
Laughing Harry nodded. "Alright. What do you want?"  
  
The platinum-haired wizard was about to answer when he heard someone calling Harry's name. Together they turned around to face an astonished Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Oh, hi Ron. Hermione." Harry said casually to his friends.  
  
"Harry? Malfoy? Wha—" Hermione managed to choke out.  
  
"It's sort of a long story." The emerald-eyed Gryffindor said as he glanced at Draco and sighed.  
  
Smirking, Draco shrugged. "You're on your own for this one Harry. I don't think they'll believe me if I told them.'  
  
Harry sighed again and began to relate the entire story starting from when he had kicked Ron and Hermione out of the common room.  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that you and Malfoy are friends now?" Ron asked in shock as Harry finished talking.  
  
Draco nodded. "You can definitely say that. We talked and settled our differences and it turns out that we've been fighting battles that could have easily been avoided if we had actually paid attention to one another."  
  
"I. . .oh dear. . ." Hermione said. "I don't go against Harry and you being friends it's just that this is kind of strange seeing you two act so civil toward one another."  
  
Laughing, Draco nodded. "Now that I think about it, it is strange but I think I would rather be Harry's friend than adversary. Especially now that I've been able to spend an afternoon with him."  
  
Trying to hide his blush, Harry smiled at his companion. "I agree with Draco. It is rather nice not having to worry about thinking up another way to get back at him for something that he did."  
  
"Gee thanks." Draco mumbled.  
  
Jokingly Harry answered. "No problem." He winked at the Slytherin before turning his attention back to his best friends, which he found, surprisingly, were watching with amusement. "What?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Hermione said, smirking. "But Ron and I were going to see McGonagall when we bumped into you so we should be on our way. See you two later." The brown-haired girl dragged a protesting Ron behind her leaving behind two confused wizards in the entry hall.  
  
"Well, that was. . .interesting." Draco concluded.  
  
Harry nodded. "You could say that." He smiled at the boy beside him.  
  
"Hmm." They walked in silence down the corridor until Draco spoke again. "Are you going to the dance tonight, Harry?'  
  
He shook his head. "I wasn't planning to. Why?"  
  
"Well, I didn't bother to find a date for the dance but I wanted to go since this will probably be the first and only one that I'm present for. And I was wondering that since we both didn't look for partners why don't we go together as friends? Who knows? It may be fun." Draco cut himself off, trying not to look too nervous. /Please let him say yes./  
  
"Sure why not?" Harry answered after a moment of contemplation. "I'll meet you outside of the Great Hall at seven then." /Oh my god. This is almost like a real date. How I wished it was./  
  
Beaming, Draco answered. "Sounds good." They had reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." The ebony-haired boy waved and then disappeared into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The silver-eyed Slytherin stood still for a moment and then slowly a smile spread across his features. /He said yes!/ Chuckling happily, Draco hurried down the hall to his own dorm to prepare himself for the ball.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry stood impatiently in front of the Great Hall. The ball had begun 15 minutes ago and there was still no sign of Draco. /Please don't let him have been joking when he asked me to come with him./ Sighing, Harry was about to head down the hall when he heard resounding footsteps behind him. A few seconds later, an out of breath Draco Malfoy was standing next him.  
  
"So—sorry. I had gotten an urgent owl from my mother right before I was leaving. . ." He took several deep breaths. "I had to answer."  
  
Shaking his head, Harry smiled. /So he wasn't kidding./ "Don't worry about it. Let's just go inside."  
  
Draco returned the smile and together they entered the Christmas ball.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Five minutes into the dance and all the remaining students already knew about the truce called between Harry and Draco. The two in question had to fend off many of the others and had eventually found themselves on a deserted balcony away from all the noise.  
  
"Now I know how you feel." Draco said, running a hand through his hair while gazing up at the stars. "You know that I'm sorry about everything right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "I know. I'm also sorry."  
  
"For what?" Draco turned to the boy beside him. "You didn't do anything. I was the one that always got you in trouble."  
  
"Yeah but I also said some things to you that I regret." The emerald-eyed Gryffindor fixed his gaze with Draco's.  
  
Draco nodded. "Why don't we just put that behind us or we'll be apologizing to each other for the rest of our lives."  
  
Laughing softly, Harry turned back to the stars. "I agree."  
  
There was silence for quite a while before Draco spoke. "You still owe me you know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"For the Bertie Bott's thing."  
  
"Oh." Harry raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Just then the strands of music to a slow waltz drifted out to their balcony. "How about you allow me this dance?"  
  
Harry blushed but nodded. "Sure but I don't really know how to dance to a waltz."  
  
Chuckling gently, Draco took Harry's hands and placed them around his neck, then he rested his own on the other's waist. "Now just relax and follow me." Slowly, they began to rock back and forth to the music and neither noticed when the song changed to a fast number and continued slow dancing.  
  
"This is nice." Harry whispered, leaning into the warmth of the other boy. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes in bliss. /He's so warm./  
  
Draco could feel his heart pounding from the closeness of the Gryffindor and pulled him even closer to his body. Burying his nose in Harry's ebony hair, he sighed in contentment. /He smells like rain and vanilla./ The blonde boy thought to himself, nuzzling the soft strands beneath his cheek. "I love you." Draco whispered without realizing it but then caught his mistake.  
  
Harry had also noticed and froze, hardly believing what he heard. He pulled back slightly to stare up at the frightened looking Slytherin. "Drac. . ."  
  
"I—I'm sorry. I. . ." /What have I done?/ Draco moved to flee but Harry stopped him.  
  
"Draco! Wait! Talk to me, please." He pleaded.  
  
Shaking his head, Draco could feel the tears streaming down his face. He had convinced himself that Harry could never love him. "Please Harry. Just let me go. I promise I won't bother you ever again."  
  
"No! Just listen to me, Draco. If you stop acting so stupid for just one second maybe you would know that I love you too." Harry shouted, letting go of the arm in his grasp. He turned sharply away and leaned against the balcony railing but he knew that the other boy was still there.  
  
"Do you mean it Harry?"  
  
Harry turned back to face his love, tears now falling from his eyes. "Of course I meant it you dumb git." He smirked through his tears. "And I've had enough preparation to hear that from you since I sorta figured that you were the one that sent the bear."  
  
A shocked smile passed over Draco's face. "How?"  
  
"Silver eyes and then you act nice towards me." Harry teased through his tears.  
  
Laughing through his own tears Draco walked forward and enfolded Harry in his embrace. "I love you."  
  
Looking up into soft silver eyes, Harry smiled. "I love you too Draco." He leaned forward and together they shared their first kiss.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Phew. . .ok, there's another HP fic done. My second one! Yay! Hopefully it's ok. Reviews please. 


End file.
